


Choke Collar

by helens78



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes breathplay, but doesn't like collars.  Ewan finds a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedpost

Collars have never been a kink for Liam. He knows some people enjoy them, that sensation of being owned, but really, if you're not owned body and soul without needing anything else telling you so, what's the point?

And so collars have simply never an interest for him.

Until now.

Ewan's damn clever. Knows Liam _does_ have an asphyxiation kink. Knows Liam enjoys being tied up. And so Ewan has Liam's hands locked behind his back, and Liam's in a collar, and the collar is tied to the bedpost.

It's a choke collar. And Ewan is just out of reach.


	2. Choke For It

"Go on, now," Ewan scoffs, "you can do better than that. A bloody great lad like you? And you can't even get to me? Really." Ewan stands at the side of the bed, watching Liam's shoulders tense up as Liam tries to get to him. Ewan is just an inch away, but it's an important inch. Very important, since Liam's in that choke collar, the two-inch strip of nylon holding him just away from his prize.

"You don't want it," Ewan murmurs.

"I _do_ ," Liam growls. "Ewan, please--"

"So choke for it."

Liam nods, and he closes that last inch.


	3. Fighting For Air

The human body is designed to fight for air. People who are drowning will fight their rescuers as they try to suck water into their lungs, their bodies determined to find something to breathe.

Choking one's self, then, is a tricky proposition, and Liam is fighting all the survival instincts he's got by leaning forward against the choke collar. But he's also so hard he can barely stand it, the lack of air making him just this size of dizzy, the promise of Ewan's cock so near he can taste it.

 _Please,_ he thinks.

Ewan steps forward. "Yeah," he whispers.


	4. Growling

Ewan backs Liam up, closer to the bedpost now, and uses one hand to guide Liam's mouth down over his cock. "Good," he hisses. "Now fucking _suck me_."

And Liam does, hungrily, moaning around Ewan's cock and taking him in until he chokes.

Ewan yanks on the collar. Liam has to concentrate to keep from biting down.

"I'll come when you do," Ewan growls, giving Liam a breath. "And you're going to come from me choking you. _Aren't_ you?" He tugs again, harder.

Liam moans, and yes, he is, Jesus, he's that close. When Ewan tugs again, Liam comes for him, and Ewan groans and shoves in deep, to the back of Liam's throat, letting the collar go to dig fingers into Liam's hair.

"Good boy," Ewan whispers, "fucking slut for it, though, aren't you?"

Liam can't speak, trapped as he is; he glances up Ewan's body and tries to nod.

"I like that about you," Ewan murmurs. He shoves at Liam and pulls away. "Now rest," he says, "and if you're good, and I'm in the mood, I'll let you out of those cuffs and you can curl up on the foot of the bed to sleep."

"And--" Liam coughs, trying to clear his throat. "--the collar?"

"I'm thinking you'll need to get used to that," Ewan grins. "You'll be in it quite a lot from here on out."


End file.
